


Before

by MrProphet



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Before

"He said that?" Gabriel looked blandly surprised, as violent a reaction as any angel ever really gave.

"He did," Lucifer replied.

"He called you a..."

"A serpent in the Garden of Eden, whose jealousy and pitiful, half-formed daddy issues would be responsible for more suffering than all the plagues of Earth combined."

"And what did you say to him."

"I told him that I was sorry for his anger, and that I was unsure what daddy issues, plagues and Earth might be."

Gabriel gave a soft smile. "I've never seen a green angel," he mused. "But I am forgetting my mission here. HE wishes to see us."

"Does HE indeed? A rare privilege these days."

"HE does. HE says that he has something to show us."

Lucifer smiled placidly, his heart as yet devoid of rage or envy. "That will be diverting. Did HE say what?"

"No," Gabriel admitted, "but HE asked us to meet him in the Garden of Eden, actually. Some new creation I am sure."

"Ah. How pleasant."


End file.
